I Made Out With a Girl
by Ramblepedia
Summary: Ten years after Kurt's very interesting sophomore year of high school, Blaine found a little memento of the times in a box in the Hummel-Hudson attic. A door hanger Kurt was quite sure he'd already thrown away. Twice.


Short Klaine fluff inspired by a re-watching of Laryngitis that I did for some research for my chapter fic, _Blood Makes Noise_. Kurt would be 26, almost 27 at the time of this fic. They're helping Burt clean out the attic back in Lima and of course since it's a family situation something embarrassing has to happen. That's the whole reason families get together after all.

Originally posted on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name.

* * *

"Dad! Didn't I mark all of this to be thrown away!"

"What? So I'm attached to you. I can't help it. You'll understand here any day now. And when that kid's old enough to ask questions you'll be glad I kept all of it." They were constantly getting their hopes up with each new day but it was mostly just the motions now. Kurt and Blaine never realized how hard it would be to get matched with a child. Their first child. They'd opted to try to get a baby, kind of like Quinn's baby only they wanted to keep in touch with the mother if she was interested and generally sane. To prevent any resentment in a few years, of course. His dad was right though. They would get the call one of these days. Then they'd be parents. Kurt paused a moment to take a very deep breath.

"I was kind of figuring you'd tell all the stories. You always make them so much more embarrassing anyway."

"Which is why I am very glad my parents didn't spend a whole lot of time with you. I can't imagine what you'd think of me if you knew half the things I got into." Burt paused when his son's arms wrapped around him.

"I'd look up to you no matter what. Besides. We're going to need you to keep us sane through this."

"It's not as scary as it seems. I promise. You'll be terrified every day but it'll be a good thing."

"Terror can be a good thing?" Burt held him tightly.

"Yes. When its the kind of terror of 'is that his hold me cry or is that his I made a mess and it's daddy's turn to clean it up cry.' And no matter what cry it is you'll answer every time because that little bundle is worth every second. No matter how messy he is." It was hard not to laugh as Kurt's face scrunched up.

"You don't have to tell _me_ the embarrassing stories. Save them for when we meet our baby."

"You're going to be great dads."

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine called over from his side of the attic. "I don't suppose you could tell me what this is?" Kurt hopped over to investigate. He froze when he spied the door hanger in Blaine's hand. "Did you make this for Finn or something?" Burt was right behind him. The man nearly collapsed with laughter at what he saw.

"Ah, no, no," Kurt blurted. "I made that before Dad and Carole got married. And threw it away then too. And again when we moved." Clearly he was going to have to have one of those hoarders interventions with his father.

"For who?"

"For himself!" Burt laughed. He made his way over to poke through the other papers. Kurt's face turned cherry red.

"I don't get it." Blaine looked over with his puppydog eyes and Kurt instantly reached out to hug him. "Do not enter under any circumstances. I'm making out with a girl."

"He also said he was having sexual relations."

"Dad!" Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder for a moment. For that moment he was tempted to delve into just why he'd been making out with Brittany in his basement bedroom of the old house. That would be mean though. This was all in good fun. "I was a very misguided teenager that listened when Coach Sylvester said there was no way I could be sure of my sexuality because I'd never kissed anyone. So I thought 'you know, I've never actually tried being straight, maybe I could be if I just tried it.' And you know what? Brittany was actually a really nice girlfriend. She never said a mean word. All she wanted was someone to snuggle with really. Well, and to have kissed every boy in the school. Which she did." Blaine took a step away with his big eyes as he soaked the story in. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "There wasn't any attraction, I promise. But I don't regret it."

"Kind of like me and Rachel huh?" Blaine teased. Kurt paused a moment before nodding.

"Only I was completely sober and sort of in my right mind when I decided to do that."

"Is that supposed to make it better?" Kurt was already lost in the memories though. His first technical kisses came from a girl who hadn't wanted anything more than to complete her kissing record. And yet it hadn't felt like he was being used because she'd been so sweet about the whole thing. She hadn't even thought about asking him to do it until he was attempting to play straight. She'd respected him from the beginning.

"I still don't know how she tasted like root beer."

"They do have root beer lip gloss."

"Yeah, but Rachel said that stuff never tasted like the real thing."

"Funny thing, Rachel tasted kind of like berries."

"Really?"

"Maybe it was just the alcohol but I think so."

"She was drinking a fruity drink." The two eyed each other for a moment.

"You really made out with a girl?"

"Sort of?"

"How do you sort of make out with someone."

"Depends on the definition. In high school I definitely thought of it like that but now I don't. But then I thought what happened between you and Rachel was also making out."

"I...agree. Hm. We were really naive back then."

"At least I know I have no regrets. Actually learning a bit from Britt probably helped out a lot for when we first got together. I have heard horror stories about really bad first kisses."

Burt reached out and rubbed both of their shoulders. If he didn't stop them he was likely to pop. His son and son-in-law discussing the finer points of kissing girls? It was too rich. "I can't wait to tell your kids all about this," he relayed as he snatched the paper away before Kurt could get to it.

"No no no no no!" Kurt half wailed.

"Maybe it'll help them, learn from their parents' mistakes. To trust themselves a bit more. And trust their dads. And maybe it's a good lesson for the Hummel side of the family too. To always pay close attention because teenagers are really good at saying things without ever speaking because despite talking constantly they almost never say what's really on their minds."

"Then they grow up to be just like their dads before them."

"Good luck Blaine. Hummels have lots of traits that are going to be very hard to squash out of the next generation."

"I wouldn't want to even if I could," Blaine sighed. "There's a reason I married one."

"Now, we have a lot of work to do up here, let's get to it!"


End file.
